


A Valentine to Me

by dizmo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Backdate Only Approximate, Early Work, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Purple Prose, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An e-mail Valentine card causes Frohike to pour his heart out about All Things Scully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have debated for ages whether or not to actually post this fic here. It is the earliest fic I ever wrote that still exists online, and shows all the hallmarks of someone still relatively new to the world of fanfic in a fandom aimed at adults. It's earnest, yet somewhat embarrassing in retrospect. Nevertheless, here goes nothing! Backdated to the earliest date I can find it anywhere on archive.org, but that was a mailing list repost, so it was posted rather significantly earlier than that. Sadly, the exact original date was lost to the sands of time.
> 
> Original A/N at the end of the fic where it was originally.

February 14th. Valentine's Day. Of course, work doesn't stop just because Cupid's flying around, shooting his pointed arrows. I have e-mail to read, and plenty of it. Twinkie-gram from Langly, hand typed greetings from Byers, an attachment from Mulder that, well, is going to wait for later. But there's something else. One of those Hallmark e-mail greeting cards.

` >Dana Scully has created an e-card for you at Hallmark.com... `

Yes!! Scully, of all people, has sent me a Valentine's card. It has friendship and appreciation written all over it. This one is being saved. I treasure her friendship. But I have a confession to make.

I love Dana Scully. I've always loved her. From the moment I set eyes on her, in fact.

How could anyone not see how stunning she is? Beautiful and intelligent all in one. You don't find a combo like that all too often. Sure, I've made some unnecessary comments about her. Probably too many to count, but she's handled them with dignity and aplomb. Which of course just adds to my admiration.

In retrospect, I think I know why I did it. She deserves better than me. Let me be the first to admit that I'm not the best catch in the world. Hell, I'm not even in the top half. So when I meet someone of that caliber, how can I help but make myself seem even less than I am? It gives her a chance to find someone she deserves.

She and Mulder, of course, would be a perfect couple. They must be blind not to see the chemistry that just naturally flows between them. Only everyone else in the world can. Or maybe they do see it, but they just don't want to do anything about it. If so, that's a damn shame. I mean honestly, Scully deserves to have a relationship with someone who isn't an absolute nutcase. She doesn't have a good track record on relationships. Trust me. I've heard.

Despite how he acts sometimes, Mulder would still be better than what she's had recently. They need each other. Hell, Mulder just needs someone other than the women at the other end of 1-900 lines. Phone sex is for guys like me, who couldn't get a date if they tried. Not Mulder. God, is the man really so tied up in his quest not to see the goddess that works with him every day?

I've tried to help. Really I have. I make comments about her to Mulder when she's not around. Make him defend her honor. And he always rises to the challenge. Rather chivalrous of him, really. Not that Scully needs chivalry by any stretch of the imagination. I've never seen someone more capable of handling herself than she is. Which is why it really kills me when something happens to her that she can't defend against.

Like the coma and the cancer. They just broke my heart. I had to send flowers. Brighten the hospital room the way knowing her has brightened my life. Of course, you can't really compare the two. The humbleness of my bouquet of wildflowers next to the radiance of her personality? No, there is no comparison. But it was a token. The best I could do, really.

And at least it showed I cared.

I'm thrilled beyond belief that she considers me a friend now. When we thought Mulder was dead, and I showed up at her doorstep, bottle-empty drunk, she easily could have called me a cab right then and there, or just not have even opened the door. She helped me more than even I could have imagined.

We really had a heartfelt talk that night.

I think it solidified our friendship, such that it is. It's rather amusing, in hindsight. It took me being drunk off my ass to show that I can be the proverbial prince under that frogskin. Oh well.

Anyway, that is my Valentine's Day confession. The love of my life is destined to be unrequited. As I said before, that's as it should be. She deserves better, and I realize that. They say the hardest thing about loving someone is knowing when to let them go. For once, "they" are right.

But, she is my friend.

And that's something I wouldn't give up for the world.

You know, I'm gonna print out her card and put it in a secret place. Gotta be careful with all these computer hackers around... and don't get me started on Langly. The things I could tell you...

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's Notes: Yes, I'm a Frohike fan. I admit it. I love the little guy, for what it's worth. He's a lot sweeter and deeper than most people give him credit for. I hope I managed to portray that. Thanks a lot for reading, and if you made it this far, I applaud you. *grin*
> 
> Thanks so much to Mary, who helped change this thing from a completely disjointed set of ramblings to an actual sweet V-Day story. Without her help, the story would have no plot. (all hail the Beta Readers Circle).


End file.
